Currently, the capability of a messaging system to dynamically interact with a customer is limited. In general, a messaging system facilitates the transmission of messages, such as text messages, over a communications network. For example, in a conventional pager or Mobitex system, text messages are transmitted over a wireless network. A typical messaging system does not provide a configurable interface in which a customer can interact with the messaging system. Those messaging systems that do provide such an interface limit the ability of that interface to only a few basic functions. For example, a typical messaging infrastructure does not permit a customer to query the status of a message based on a unique identifier. Further, a typical messaging infrastructure does not allow a customer to create a password protected distribution list or request a specific type of message notification. Instead, conventional messaging systems limit the functional interaction with customers to some basic routines.
Further, in a typical wireless communications system, only a fixed set of message types is supported. A particular wireless company designs its messaging infrastructure to support the various communications protocols it provides. The infrastructure of different wireless companies supports different communications protocols. In many cases, the messaging protocols of one system are unsupported by the infrastructure of another system. Moreover, due to technological progress and the integration of standard internet protocols into wireless communications, the number of different types of messages is rapidly increasing.
With the rapid expansion of different types of messages and messaging protocols, it is important to allow a customer to interact in varied and more flexible ways with a messaging infrastructure. A customer typically has a set of preferences that should be honored in order to provide satisfactory service. As the number and types of messages increases, so too does the variety of a customer's preferences. Customers often have preferences with respect to the different types of messages that they can transmit and receive. Moreover, these preferences tend to change over time as customers become more familiar with a messaging system.
In summary, customers often desire increased access to a messaging system as well as an improved set of functions with which to interact with the system. Applicants have found that existing messaging systems do not provide customers proper access to the system nor do they provide a set of functions that allow acceptable interaction. Accordingly, an improved customer interface is needed.